Son Of Dante
by Dragoon Of Darkness
Summary: This is a story about Naruto being the son of Dante from Devil May Cry, him and his family move to Konoha but it's unkrown to why his father is making his family live here. Will he ever find out the truth or never realize why he's there.


This is my new story with a nice twist in it that you will see when you read. I just had get this story on the site, been waiting around without a reason on my computer.

Hopeful you guys will like it and review to tell me what you like about it or what you think can make it a better story.

Enjoy

Naruto is the son of Dante and Rukia, Dante is half devil and half human and the son to Sparda and Eva. Sparda was the legendary dark knight but he was also the person that stopped hell from destroying the human world.

Eva had died before he had saved the human world Dante never known his father or mother but he knows what his mother looks like from the painting that he has in his club which he is moving to Konoha and making a new devil may cry club.

Eva was a human woman that fall in love with a devil which is named Sparda and they had two kids, Dante and his twin brother who he had killed or so he though.

Rukia is a full blooded devil which she had fallen for Dante on one of his jobs to kill a demon. The demon turned out to be Rukia but he didn't kill her but asked her out on a date, Naruto came into this world two years after they had met. Now both of them are married and Naruto who's sixteen.

Dante who has short silver hair wearing a long red jacket that comes to his feet. He has a long blade on his back and two guns on his waist.

Rukia is a beautiful woman who had long blue hair to the middle of her back. She also had blue eyes that looked like a beautiful growing gem. She has a great body that most would kill to have. She's wearing black pants and a red tank top that covers her chest but you can tell that it doesn't really stop people from looking at them all the time.

Naruto had short silver hair like his father and blue eyes. Like his mother his eyes grow with light when no light is hitting his eyes which he also has three whiskers on each side of his face that stands out. He has been trained by his mother and father since he was five to kill demons and to grow strong.

On his back is Sparda the blade that was used by his grandfather Sparda. Which he thinks it odd that he named his blade after his own self but he couldn't ask why because Sparda had died two thousand years ago when he sealed the gate from hell to human land.

Naruto is wearing a long red jacket like his father which goes to his feet. He also wearing black pants and no shirt because he likes copying off his father to his mother disappoint.

Beside Naruto is what you would call a hellhound. She is one of the few daughters of Cerberus. Cerberus has entrusted Naruto with two of her daughters in the past and now this is the 3rd. The first two he raised for her are now back to living with their mother.

Cerberus was shocked the day that Naruto walked up to her without being scared. She had thought of him as a fool or just crazy for doing something like that. But what shocked her the most was that he didn't walk up to her but one of her daughters which he then healed her by taking the wound onto him and removing it from her.

The reason why only her daughters have been taking care of by him is because her sons hate Naruto. They hate all men because they father left them. Hellhound beside Naruto right now is called Cerb. She always calls Naruto her dad or daddy but Naruto doesn't mind that she thinks of him as her dad. Normal dogs can't talk in human but some can but it takes them a long time before they can learn how to talk like a human.

But all hellhounds on the other hand can talk like humans a lot sooner than normal dogs can. So that one of the things that makes hellhounds better then wolfs and dogs but that was just in his mind because most don't like hellhounds. This hellhound which is named Cerb has dark brown fur she also has a spike collar around her neck. Her eyes are a deep shade of crimson and flames sometime comes out of her mouth time to time.

Naruto looks down at Cerb and smiles but he then rubs her head because he knows how much she loves being petted like this. She looks up at Naruto and smiles to her daddy but she was glad that she had a daddy now. "Daddy is this where we going to be staying?" Cerb asked Naruto as he looks at the village in front of him but he doesn't know why his family is moving to a place like this.

"Yes this is going to be our new home Cerb-hime but I don't know why it is." He said back to her which she smiled then let out a yawn which flames come out of her mouth. Naruto couldn't help but let out a little laugh as Cerb gives him an evil look for laughing.

"Tou how come you wanted to us to move to a shinobi village? This isn't something you would do without a real reason." Dante looks at his son then he looks at his wife because there was a reason that they are moving here but reasons are not something Naruto was ready to learn about.

"Because there more jobs here killing demons, but also you can work as a shinobi if you want son." Naruto looks at him then closes his eyes he could tell that his tou was hiding something from him. But he knows he isn't going to find out anytime soon about what his tou is hiding from him because his tou is good at keeping things to himself.

He really wasn't someone that would want to be a shinobi but Naruto was looking for someone to give him a fight to remember. He wants to fight someone that is strong but not just strong in body but also in will. There is no pride in fighting someone that all power in the body because all you have do is out smart him then.

"I guess I should go to the Hokage tower with your kaa-hime, you better head over to the club and see how it looks." Naruto starts to walk off to the club with Cerb alongside him he looks around and this village doesn't really make me think it's a good idea coming here. When he does get to the club it looks the same as the last one but then again his dad would never change anything he likes.

A vary old style looking building which Naruto smiles as he opens the door when he opens it he sees all the demon heads on the walls like the last one had. He goes and picks up a pool stick then he sets up the balls but when he was about to start the door opens.

When Naruto looks up he sees two women and a boy little younger than him. "Can I help you?" The oldest one of them looks at him then at Cerb. She can't believe that he would do something like that to a dog.

"How could you do that to a dog?" He looks at her then looks at Cerb he realizes they have never seen a hellhound.

"Miss I didn't do anything to Cerb, she is what you call a hellhound for a reason. She is one of the many daughters of Cerberus. If you don't know Cerberus is she is the three headed dog of hell that guards to the gate to hell." The three of them are now shocked that the stories of hellhounds and Cerberus that they have heard were real. The older woman looks back up to him as he wonders what she is thinking now.

"How could I make this up to you? For me being someone who yelled at you for something you didn't do?" Naruto just looks at the woman then thinks to himself which he comes up with an idea.

'How about you tell me your name and let me kiss you?" The woman was shocked that all he wanted from her. She also gave him a feral smirk as the other younger woman and boy were shocked as well. They know that their kaa wouldn't let him kiss her but how wrong they are because Tsume likes this idea.

"My name is Tsume Inuzuka don't you forget that." She told him as she walks up to him which Naruto kisses her lips as she leans into the kiss as well. The two people watching this were beyond shocked because they had no idea that their kaa would let someone kiss her without knowing them. The young boy passes out as the younger woman keeps on staring at them because she was wondering how long this kiss was going to last.

When the kiss finally ends Naruto just looks over at them to see one staring at him and other passed out on the ground. "It looks like your brother passed out and your sister is shocked." That made Tsume giggle as she kisses him an again to thank him for saying that.

"They're not my brother or sister, that's Hana my daughter and Kiba who's my son that is on the ground." Naruto smirks as he hears that but he stops when he hears the doors opening again and it was the Hokage this time. He was wondering why the Hokage was here because he can tell it is the Hokage by his robes.

"You must be Naruto! I have bad news!" Naruto didn't like the sound of that because this was Hokage who his family was going to talk to. Did something happen to his kaa and tou but there was no way that can happen.

"Your kaa and Tou never showed up and I have look all over the village, it's like they were never here." Naruto was the one that was shocked he dropped the pool stick as he tries to sit down on the couch. How could his family just disappear without a track and why now this made no sense to him but then again was this part of his family plan? How come this had to happen today of all days but maybe it was something they had known about.

"I don't know what happened to them but how could something like this happen! My family are devils and not human, how could some human village do this to them." Minato just looks at him as Naruto looks back at him. Minato knows what Dante was but he also knows that Devils aren't gods. Devils can die even they can't out run the hand of death.

"I don't know what happened to them as well, but you need stay here and be safe understand?" Naruto didn't say anything as he looks down in shock. Something was happening and he couldn't understand how or why.

Tsume sits beside him as she tries to help him but putting her arms around him and rubs his head. Naruto could hear gently and smoothly voices come into his ear as he looks at Tsume he smiles to her. He doesn't understand but he knows that her voice was the thing that was keeping him from breaking apart.

'When you're ready come find me at the Hokage tower." With that said Minato starts to leave as Naruto leans into Tsume chest. Right now all he needs is someone to hold him as he gets over this shock. Tsume didn't mind as she feels him leaning into her chest because she wants to make sure that he's going be ok.

"Hana-chan and Kiba-kun you two go home ok?" Both of them nod their head as Tsume sees her family walk out of the club. She then keeps rubbing his head as he tries to think of what he has to do now.

"I'm going to find them one day, I will never give up on doing that. But till I do find them I'm going take over their job as demon killers." Tsume just smiles to him because she can see that his will is a strong one. She just hopes that his will is enough for him to keep living on.

"Thank you Tsume-chan for helping me." She just gives him a smile again as he starts to move along and stand up. Tsume was glad that he was slowly going back to normal or as much normal as she can see.

"I have to go now but I'll be back tomorrow to see how you're doing." Naruto watches her leave the club as he walks over to Cerb who looks down sad. He starts to rub her head as she licks his hand she was glad that he was slowly getting over it.

"I guess it's time to visit the Hokage at the tower." Cerb licks his hand again which he just smiles to her.

"Let's go daddy!" Cerb was jumping up and down as he smiles to her. Right now Cerb was the only family member that he had right now he wasn't going let anyone hurt her.

Naruto starts to walk out with Cerb once again by his side. He looks around the village as he was walking towards the tower. He also notice few minor demonic auras around him which he fallowed one of them.

When he gets to the demonic aura he sees a man standing over a long dark blue hair woman with two jet colored eyes. The woman looks at him as if her eyes were asking him for help but he wasn't going to let her die because he was the new demon slayer now.

When Naruto starts to give out some demonic aura the man looks over at him. Naruto wasn't worried about this demon because he had hardly any demonic power. The man turns into a scarecrow which his legs both were blades as it tries to kick Naruto with his left blade leg.

Naruto just puts one of his handguns and shoots him as it get close to him but by doing so he notices more scarecrows come in his place. He draws his blade as he notice both arm and leg scarecrows. Arm ones were the ones that have blade for arms and normal legs which he notices about ten scarecrows altogether.

'Scarecrows don't fight in groups like this without a master, miss get out of here now!" The older woman walks away as the scarecrows jump down all around Naruto. Naruto was glad he can take his anger out on all these lesser demons.

As Naruto cuts down the first two he notices a feather land next to him as he jumps away. But as he jumps back he notices Hana, Kiba and Tsume are walking this way with the black hair woman.

"Get away!" As he said that the other scarecrows attack him. Naruto parry the blow with his blade as he cuts down the scarecrow to his left then to his right. But as he kills the last scarecrow he notices it now as she comes right towards him with its lancer in hand. She had long beautiful feather wings that hide her body; her face had two blue eyes and long black hair.

"You're the one that was controlling these scarecrows!" The lancer of light comes closer to Naruto as he jumps and tries to stab her with his blade. But she closets her wings around her body stopping the attack. The four people that are watching this can't believe he was fighting against an angel, but they had no idea that this was a fallen angel not an angel of good.

"You can kill me, but I don't care!" Once she said that Naruto was shocked that she didn't care about living. Naruto snaps out of it as he jumps out of the way as she throws her lance at him.

'Why don't you care? You're a fallen one!" He throws his sword up in the air as he pulls his two handguns out again and opens fire on the fallen one. She fades into the wall as the bullets hit the wall.

She flies out of the wall and in front of Naruto which Naruto could see she wasn't hiding behind her wings and she didn't have any weapon now. Why would she do this Naruto had no idea why.

"I don't care because I was forced to use demons to kill innocent people, I don't know who he was but his demonic aura was to powerful not to say no to, if you want to kill me then do it." Naruto puts his handguns away and his blade on his back.

"You're free now so never do this again." She couldn't believe that he was letting her live after what she had done. She is a fallen one an angel who has fallen from grace, so why did this person let her live.

'Who are you, why did you let me live!" Naruto just looks back at her which he doesn't know why he let her live. But just because someone a demon doesn't mean they are evil because if that was the case, then he would be evil as well as the rest of the demon race so he would have to kill himself if he believes that.

"If all demonic being are evil no matter what then I would have to kill myself if I fallow that kind of rule." He looks back at her then he looks into her eyes. "Go fly somewhere and be free from this person that you're talking about.' Naruto voice was filled with kindness and smoothing tones.

"Thank you." With that said she starts to fly away but Naruto just closes his eyes as he walks to the Hokage tower. He doesn't know what path he will walk down but he does know that he has to keep on walking on.

When Naruto gets inside he notices that he's still being fallowed so he just turns around to face them. "Tsume-hime how come you're fallowing me?" Tsume just looks at him then back to her family and Mikoto.

"I just wanted to say thank you for saving me." He looks at the dark blue hair woman who he remembers was one being attacked.

"You don't need to thank me." He walks into Hokage office he sees Minato talking to a red hair woman whom he guesses is his wife.

"Naruto your finally here, I just want to know if you will work alongside my shinobis." Naruto thinks it over inside his mind because he does need money now but he doesn't like hiding.

"Sure, but I'm not the kind of person that hides in the shadows." Minato nods his head because he knows that Naruto isn't someone like him or other shinobis in this village. He was someone that wants a challenge and to fight face to face.

"I know that and this is my wife Kushina, I just need you to come with me to the council meeting." Naruto didn't like the sound of a meeting right now but he has no way around not going to this thing.

"I guess I have no say in this do I?" Minato looks at him because he knows that council meetings suck like hell. "You don't but you also will have a mission to do in two hours with team eight." After he said that to everyone Minato looks at the group in front of him but Kiba looks at the Hokage because why would he put Naruto on his team like this.

Naruto fallowed Minato to the council meeting but he really as a feeling that he was going kill one of the members. But he sees that Tsume and the woman he saved are still fallowing him but he just shrugs it off.

When the four of them get to the council room he sees the three people with him all go to their sits. "This meeting is to talk about Naruto being a part of this village, as you all don't know but Naruto isn't a human." This causes the members of the council to become shocked but Minato and Tsume who already know.

"Then what the hell is he!" Yelled a pink hair woman who Naruto was starting to dislike right away but he looks at her. She has nothing going for her no chest or good body so he just looks at Tsume.

He always enjoys looking at a good looking woman but his has fun had now been ruined when he hears someone say use him to breed more. That's when he throws his blade at the bandage looking man for even thinking or saying that to him.

"I don't know what kind of fucked up village this is but there is no fucking way in hell you are going order me to do that.' Naruto tone of voice put chills down more of the council's backs because of how demonic it was.

Cerb walks in as she goes right to Naruto but everyone else in the room was staring at Cerb."What in hell is that and what in hell are you!" The same old man yells at him but he just looks at him because he was starting to think this asshole was better off died.

"I'm what you call a devil and this is Cerb, one of the daughters the Cerberus gate keeper of hell!" Now he's running out of patience with this group of fool who think they can order around a devil.

Everyone in the room as a mix of feelings and thoughts on this matter at hand one of them being was breed him but others thought about having a living weapon. Naruto looks around to become sick as he sees how they are staring at him.

"I'll be leaving and you know where to find me." Naruto walks out of the room as he kicks the doors open showing everyone how pissed he was. He walks with Cerb back to the club but he just doesn't know why his father had send him here of all places.

He slowly walks inside the club but it just doesn't feel right without his family. First three years ago and now this happens why most this keep happening to him. Hasn't he lost enough already as he yells to the heavens.

Cerb just looks at her daddy because she doesn't like to see him when he is mad or in pain like this. She doesn't know what to d because she was just a hellhound so she walks up to him and licks his hand to cheer him up or at least try to.

She feels his hand moves and start to gently rub her head as she pants happily because he was slowly stop feeling hurt. "Thank you Cerb you always try to cheer me up when I need it." He slowly walks up the stairs and walk into the bathroom but first he gets new clothes.

When Naruto gets done taking his Naruto and puts new clothes on which is pair of black pants. He picks his jacket up as he walks out of the bathroom to see Cerb waiting for him. When she finally sees him out she just licks his hand causing Naruto just let out a little laugh.

"How are you doing Cerb-hime?" He asked her in a kind and sweet tone of voice causing the little hellhound to just look at him. She rubs her head against his leg causing Naruto to go to his knees and start to rub her like crazy.

"It's time to go down stairs and start to get ready to do this so called mission." When he starts to walk down the stairs Cerb fallows after him like she always does.

Naruto throws his jacket on the couch as he walks over to the door but when he was about to open it. The door opens to reveal the Hokage with two women but he just wonders why they are outside his place.

"Why are you here again?" Naruto asked as he looks at him because he didn't understand why the Hokage was bugging him this much in one day. He looks like the two women with him and one of them was old ass hell.

But the other one was young and was wearing black pants which he notices she was wearing black heels. He looks upwards as he sees that she was wearing short-sleeve shirt but the shirt only goes down little bit under her chest. He looks and sees how good her stomach looks and was glad she was wearing this kind of shirt.

She taps him on the head as she uses her finger to lift Naruto chin so he was now looking at her beautiful and breathtaking green eyes. He notices that she has red hair that was coving her right side of her face but also in a long ponytail that runs around her right side of her neck and goes passed her shoulders, but only a little bit.

"My eyes are up here not down there." Her tone of voice had a tint of poison in it causing him to realize that she gets this done to her a lot. He just smirks to her because he was someone that loves to get into someone mind.

"I know that but someone has to give your twins some loving." The red head woman blushes but her face becomes pissed and Naruto just keeps on smirking. He looks at the Hokage and wonders why in hell he brought a hot woman and an old bat here.

"Can you tell me now why you are here again?" He asked again but this time they can tell he wasn't really happy to see people right now. "I'm here to show you your new partner." Naruto just at him funny then pokes him in the head to see if he's really there.

"You are trying to make me work with an old bat? I don't work with people; do you really need to hear why I don't work with anyone?" He looks at him funny but the old bat looks at him and just wants to slap him but the young one lets out a little laugh.

Will he agree to this or will he just walk away and tell them to get the hell out?


End file.
